muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie D'Abruzzo
Stephanie D'Abruzzo (b. December 7, 1971) has been a Sesame Street puppeteer since 1993. In that time she has performed a myriad of background characters, and recorded vocals for a number of songs, including "Sing" and "Brothers and Sisters" . Her major characters of note have included Elizabeth, a loud but cheerful little girl; Lulu, a curious monster (whom D'Abruzzo helped to developA&E Biography: Sesame Street); and most recently in Season 34, Baby Bear's little sister, Curly Bear. D'Abruzzo first made contact with the Muppets through David Rudman. Rudman informed D'Abruzzo that The Jim Henson Company was having a huge casting call for female performers. She went to New York to auditioned, made all the cuts, but was only place in a talent pool that would not necessarily guarantee her future work. A few months later, she went back to participate in a month-long workshop in New York and slowly started becoming a Muppet Performer on Sesame Street. Her first day of performing was November 3, 1993 in episode 3162 where she played Monster #3.Stephanie D'Abruzzo's Official Website D'Abruzzo has performed and voiced nearly 200 characters for various projects including Oobi (playing Uma and Inka), Bear in the Big Blue House, Donna's Day, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Binyah Binyah!, The Puzzle Place, Rory's Place (for which she co-wrote a pair of episodes with husband Craig Shemin), Sheep in the Big City and The Book of Pooh (playing the inquisitive bird Kessie). Despite her extensive work with the Muppets, D'Abruzzo first gained greater recognition as an original cast member of the puppet musical Avenue Q where she originated the characters of Kate Monster and Lucy the Slut. Her performance garnered her a 2004 Tony nomination, a Theatre World Award, a special Outer Critics Circle Award (for Outstanding Ensemble and Puppet Artistry), as well as a 2003 Drama Desk nomination for the show's Off-Broadway run. In December 2005, D'Abruzzo ended her run with the project after more than two and a half years to pursue roles in I Love You Because, and worked with Bobby Lopez again on the studio album for the Walt Disney World stage show Finding Nemo: the Musical (as Sheldon and Deb). Her previous stage credits include Skitch Henderson's New Faces of 2004 at Carnegie Hall, Carnival and Chess. D'Abruzzo's television credits outside of her work as a puppeteer include an appearance on the musical episode of Scrubs and as a commentator on I Love the 70s: Volume 2. As a voice actress, she was heard in the Mo Willems animated series Sheep in the Big City (as Lady Richington, Swanky, and Lisa Rental). Muppet Credits * Sesame Street: Curly Bear, Googel, Lulu, Elizabeth, Super Grover's Mommy, Rapunzel, Carrie Underworm, Diva D'Abruzzo, Kate Pierson caricature, Mariela, Mary Mary Quite Contrary, Mrs. Hathahkugel, Mrs. Turow, Mimsy, Pipe Organ, "house of twigs" Pig in Episode 4145, Liz Lemon, Sharpay (voice only), Slam, Taylor (voice only), The Super Foods cheese, The Closer, Bunny * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Admiral Abigail Breeze, Annie DeLoo, Backup Singer, Bunny, The Cheese, Civil Servant #4, Daisy-Head Mayzie, Dolores Nooly, Elise, Eskimo Kid, Fiona Phish, Goofy Gargaloof, Green-Tufted Sneel, Happy Announcer, Heather Tidbiddle, Iguana From Xanadu, Jane Kangaroo, Lady from "Up With Folks", Little Cat B, Lulu, Ma Blozzit, Mandy, Max, Megan Mullally, Mom Jalloo, Morton's Yellow Friend, Mrs. Dorfman, Nola Nicola Raphaella Miraldo, Pam-I-Am, Poodle That Doodles, Sally Spingel Spungel Sporn, Sarah Hall-Small, Space Creature, Sue Snue, Tallullah, The Travel Poohbah * Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration: Oinker Sisters (uncredited puppeteer only in the big finale number) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Grizzy, Pesties * Bear in the Big Blue House: Juner Tutter * Telling the Truth: Additional Puppeteer * Elmopalooza: Additional Puppeteer and puppeteering Amphibian Band for Caribbean Amphibian * CinderElmo: Queen/Mouse * Sesame Street Goes to the Doctor: Additional Puppeteer * Elmo's Magic Cookbook: Jean the Genie * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays: Lavender Caroler * Bert and Ernie's Word Play: Flo, The Frosty Four * Kids' Favorite Country Songs: Monica the Harmonica, Mousey * Dinosaurs!: The Fairy Information Operator * MasterCard commercial * Carnival: Puppeteer * The Muppets Take Over Today: Pokey * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa * Families Stand Together: Flea Market Lady Monster * When Families Grieve: Aunt Jill * Scrubs: Ex Ray Voiceover Acting *''Sesame Street: Madlenka * ''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Heidi, others Cameos *see Miscellaneous Cameos Sources External links * Official Website D'Abruzzo, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Stephanie